CORE RESOURCES AND USAGE Support for the Administrative Core, specifically time for the Core Director and the Administrative Manager, will be provided and supplied by the Program Project budget as will dollars available for supplies. It is anticipated that all Projects will utilize the resources of this Core equally based upon needs.